


On The Day You (planted a flower, it grew, but wilted away)

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, My try at 2nd person pov I guess, Self-Hatred, Somewhat, and, angsty (??), implied at least - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life can be overwhelming.It can crush you with no warnings.But it can also teach you things that only a few know.You may share that knowledge before it's too late.So they won't have to learn the way you did.-Basically Dick Grayson's life(Also on Fanfiction.net)
Kudos: 3





	On The Day You (planted a flower, it grew, but wilted away)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much to say here, just enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own DC or anything related to DC.

_this is the recipe of life_

**_said my mother_ **

**_as she held me in her arms as I wept_ **

_think of those flowers you plant_

_in the garden each year_

_they will teach you_

_that people too_

_must wilt_

_fall_

_root_

_rise_

_in order to bloom_

\- rupi kaur

* * *

On the day you,

**were** **born**...

You were destined to be the light to everyone's darkness, to be the glue that holds them all together, to be everyone's safety net. Even if no one would be there for you once you fall. The angels came in and gave you eyes that were as blue as the deep ocean but also as blue as the sky on a sunny day. You're (late) parents were proud to have a son of their own and your (late) cousin was beaming with glee knowing he would finally have someone who would learn and have fun with, and he wouldn't be the baby of the small family.

(You were the baby, the youngest, of the Graysons, but then you became the last flying Grayson)

...

On The Day You,

**Learned How To Fly...**

You grew up, and flew with those who loved and raised you. You flew so gracefully, you were small for your age but yet, you had plenty of energy to give around. Your mother called you her little robin. Even if you showed you didn't like it, everyone knew you did. And you did too.

(If only you knew it was soon be gone)

(You also didn't know how your nickname would bring a feel of safety to some, anger to others, and love for a couple)

...

On The Day You,

**Lost All Hope (And Ones You Loved)...**

Then they fell. They fell doing what they loved to do. Just as you were going to fly for the first time without the safety of a net, they fell. Your mother's screaming out your name as she fell to her death. The look in your father's eyes as he fell. The look of fear on your cousin's face, as he fell. The look of devastation on both your aunt and uncle's face, as they fell. How you felt paralyzed up there watching them fall, not being able to help. Wanting to scream out in pain as someone kept repeatedly stabbing you (and that's how he felt).

(Instead you let out [ _pathetic and useless]_ tears hoping it was all a dream [ _you idiot, you think crying would bring them back?]._ But you knew it wasn't.)

...

On The Day You,

**Gained What You Didn't Know You Were Longing...**

Now you have a new family. One who is cold from time to time but will help you from drowning. One that has all kinds of personalities that are amusing to compare when polar opposite to each other. You have joined people together and made teams and lead them as well.

One team was built to prove yourself worthy and capable of what others doubted their partners (not sidekicks) could do. Another was started to prove independence, outcasts and lost ones were brought together.

They may not understand your problems, _you're an adult now, and besides the whole world doesn't revolve around you, they have their own problems as wel_ _l._ Yes, they world doesn't revolve around you. Yes, they have their own problems. But, you always try to understand them, you want them to have a shoulder to cry on (even if you doubt you'll ever have one). They don't try.

(Unlike you do, you have an endless cycle of trying and failing, and it on ends once they have given up)

_[Some pieces of your heart fall apart at every yell and insult but you pick them up and put it back together with no complains]_

...

On The Day You,

**Lost Everything (Even Yourself, Literally)**

You were too young, most thought once news spread about you taking your last breath. _Physically perhaps, mentally, doubt it._

You have been reunited with your late loved ones (You wished this isn't how you reunited). You didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Happy, that you have what you lost in the past. Sad, that you lost what you gained after losing hope. You decided to enjoy what you now have, for what you have gained will soon join you soon (hopefully not to soon). _[I'll kick your ass if it's too soon]_

There are others that you don't know in the same realm you're at. They ask you about your life before entering the realm. All you can say is that one day a flower was planted, it was taken care of dearly. But then someone came and stepped on it, crushing it. Someone else came and helped it rise, one day though, it wilted away. It wilted away without fully blooming and seeing what it could've been.

But, the flower knew it was their time, so it didn't mind.

It had no reason as to why it didn't mind.

No reason.

(It is the cycle of life, so to pity the dead is useless, but to pity those living with no love is understandable.)

_[Very understandable.]_

**Author's Note:**

> In a few months, if I don't forget, I'll come back and edit this since my writing style changes a lot over a couple months and I'll also fix up some grammar and other mistakes.  
> I'm not good at writing but I gave at my all in this so it would at least be somewhat decent.  
> I guess this is me trying to write in second person point of view, I'm not really good at it so hope you didn't expect much (I doubt you did).  
> Also, first fanfiction I've published, so yay?  
> There's a reference part that is somewhat changed, so if you get it, congrats!


End file.
